Zoando na Tv
by DJR
Summary: Seiya compra uma TV de presente para Shun e eles viajam para dentro do mundo da televisão. Crossover com vários animes.
1. Um 9 de Setembro inesquecível!

Zoando Na TV 

Seiya compra uma TV de presente para Shun e eles viajam para dentro do mundo da televisão. Crossover com vários animes.

Um 9 de Setmbro inesquecível!

Shun estava em seu quarto na mansão Kido, estava tentando decidir o que iria vestir pois era seu aniversário, indeciso e nervoso pedia ajuda ao seu irmão mais velho, Ikki tentava acalmar o irmão.

Shun: Ikki, o que eu visto? A June vai vir e eu quero estar bem bonito para recebê-la.Ikki: Relaxa Shun!, falta ainda faltam quatro horas, e além do mais, ela vai demorar, ela mora do outro lado de Tokyo.  
Shun: Eu sei, mas não me contenho Ikki! Estou louco para vê-la.  
Ikki: Ah, meu Deus! Pára homem! Sua namorada virá mais tarde, por que não desce e bebe algo?

De repente alguém abre a porta com um chute.

Seiya: Olá Shun! - carregando uma caixa grande. E logo atrás surgem Hyoga e Shiryu.  
Shiryu: Seiya! Isso é jeito de entrar no quarto? Chutando a porta?  
Seiya: Ah, qual é Shiryu? Eu tô louco pra mostrar pro Shun o que eu comprei.  
Hyoga: Você quer dizer, o que nós compramos, não é?  
Seiya: Ah, é foi mal.  
Ikki: Seiya, Seiya... Você sempre querendo ser o destaque...- Ikki diz sarcasticamente. Seiya fica meio sem graça e fazendo os demais rirem.  
Shun: E a Saori, Shunrei e a Eiri?  
Seiya: Ah, a Saori ficou lá com o Tatsumi e a sua corja de baba ovos. - Se referindo aos outros cinco de bronze.  
Shiryu: Shunrei e Eiri estão ajudando a Minu no orfanato, mais tarde as três virão pra cá.  
Hyoga: E a propósito, a June não vêm?  
Shun: Virá daqui a quatro horas, mais o tempo do ônibus cruzar a cidade. E afinal, o que há dentro da caixa?  
Seiya: Tcharam! Uma TV de última geração! - com o sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
Hyoga: Bem já que o Seiya já falou, o vendedor pediu para testarmos a TV e ligar para a loja se houver algum defeito, segundo ele, fomos os primeiros a comprar esse tipo de TV.  
Shun: Hum... Ponham ali em cima da cômoda.  
Hyoga: Certo agora, vamos colocar a tomada. Seiya, ligue a tv!  
Seiya: Tá! - Liga a tv.  
Shiryu: O que é isso?? Estou sendo sugado!  
Seiya: Eu também!  
Shun: Ikki!  
Ikki: Shuuuuuuuunnnnnn!  
Hyoga: O que está aconteceeeeeeendooooooooooo!!!!!

E os cinco foram sugados para dentro do aparelho de Tv.

Olá pessoal, bem essa fic é um crossover de vários animes. Como disse acima. Gostaria de pedir a ajuda de vocês para concluir essa fic pra ficar bem engraçada Se quiserem sugerir alguma coisa nos capítulos, ou sugerir capítulos com outras séries, toda sugestão será bem vinda. Bem, pensei nesses animes que já tem até títulos para os capítulos (não necessariamente nessa ordem)

Zoando com Inuyasha

Paqueras em Tenchi Muyo

Folgando em Dragon Ball Z

Revendo Cinderella Boy

Estranhando Evangelion

Paquerados em Sailor Moon

Lutando em Yuyu Hakushô

Quebrados em Love Hina

mais capítulos (se houver sugestão dos ficwriters)

Uma partidinha com Captain Tsubasa (penúltimo capítulo)

Pegando o metrô... As garotas vão nos matar! (último capítulo)

É isso aí galera. Abraço nos leitores, abraço e beijo nas leitoras.


	2. Zoando com InuYasha

Zoando com Inuyasha

�

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun caem numa floresta.

�

Shiryu: Droga! O que foi isso?

Hyoga: Eu não sei. Que floresta é essa?

Seiya: Será que o fabricante dessa tv não é o Saga? - coçando a cabeça.

Ikki: Aff... Mas você é uma besta. Que botão você apertou, hein Seiya?

Seiya: Eu so apertei o power!

Shun: Droga! Agora sim! Só me faltava essa! Bem no dia do meu aniversário! BUААААААААА! Eu quero ir pra casa esperar a mulher que amo e me declarar pra ela, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ikki: Relaxa maninho... Tudo vai acabar bem você vai ver!

Shun: Ikki... e-eu quero ir pra casa.

Hyoga: Olhem aquilo.

Algo se mexia nas arvores.

�

Ikki: Tá legal, eu já abaixo o que tem lá em cima da árvore. - Ikki com um soco derruba a árvore.

�

Uma criatura com uma pele de macaco branco jaz no chão.

Ikki: Era esse macaco gigante.

Hyoga: Será que estamos no tempo dos homens-macacos?

Logo a criatura começa a recuperar os sentidos e se levanta.

: Idiotas porque me tiraram de cima das árvores, era o meu esconderijo!

Ikki: Quem é você? Ou melhor... O que é você?

: Não acredito que vocês não saibam quem eu sou, pois bem sou Naraku. Preparem-se pra morrer!

Ikki: Vai querer tentar a sorte?

Naraku: Estou sentindo que há fragmentos da jóia se aproximando, é melhor eu escapar antes que me achem! Hoje é o dia em que estou fraco. - Naraku chama os insetos venenosos e desaparece em meio a nuvem criada por eles.

Ikki: Maldito! Covarde!

Hyoga: Deixa que eu acabo com esses insetos. - concentra o cosmo. - PÓÓÓÓ DE DIAMANTEEE!

Os insetos congelam e caem no chão e são quebrados na queda.

Ikki: Aonde está aquele maldito homem das cavernas?

Shiryu: Deixe ele pra lá! Vamos seguir em frente.

Os bronzeados logo se deparam com um youkai, um ser verdinho e uma menina.

Seiya: Um et! Um et! Socorro! - E sai correndo desesperado!

Shiryu: Seiya! Deixa de ser cagão! Deve haver muitos desses por aqui. É melhor enfrentar um só.

Sesshomaru: Quem são vocês?

Hyoga: Somos os cavaleiros de Athena!

Sesshomaru: E esse rapaz medroso. - indica o dedo para Seiya.

Shiryu: Ah, o Seiya, é que ele está com medo desse baixinho verde aí.

Jaken: Com medo de mim? Massss por que?

Hyoga: Ele acha que você é um extraterrestre.

Jaken: Ssssenhor Sssesssshomaru, o ssssenhor vai deixar essssessss vermessss me ofenderem?

Sesshomaru: Muito bem, deixarei vocês saírem do meu caminho, com uma condição, vocês não viram um youkai conhecido como Naraku?

Seiya: Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahauhuahauhua.

Shun: Do que você está rindo, Seiya?

Seiya: Olha pra esse cara, agora que eu fui notar, hauhauahuahuahuahuahuahuahua. - Apontando o dedo pra Sesshomaru.

Hyoga: Sim, o que tem ele?

Seiya: Olha a tatuagem de lua na testa dele e o kimono, que coisa mais gay! Huauahuahuahuahua, e as orelhas, e os bigodinhos de felino, haahauhauhauhauhauhauahuahuahuahuah.

Hyoga: Huahuahuahuahuahuah, ele И uma felina perigosa, a felina da lua! Huahuahuahuahuahauha

Seiya e Hyoga: Huahuahuahuhauahuahua.

Sesshomaru: Estão rindo da minha cara? Preparem se para lutar.

Shiryu: E essa criança? Vocês a raptaram? Seus miseráveis, como podem rapatar uma criança?

Sesshomaru: Pelo jeito, terei que tirar a minha espada para lutar. - Sesshomaru retira a espada da bainha e fica em posição de luta.  
- Pela última vez, vocês viram o Naraku.

Seiya: Nem sei de quem você está falando.

Ikki: Deve ser aquele homem fujão com pele de macaco.

Sesshomaru: Exatamente, você o viu?

Ikki: Ele fugiu entre a fumaça de insetos.

Sesshomaru: Hoje eu pouparei vocês. - colocando a espada novamente na bainha. - Mas se vocês cruzarem o meu caminho, não terei piedade. Vamos Jaken, vamos Rin.

Rin e Jaken: Sim senhor! - e os três seguem seu caminho.

Seiya: Esse lugar é muito estranho! Extraterrestres, travestis querendo brigar com gente medrosa.

Shiryu: Talvez haja uma explicação para tudo isso Seiya.

Ikki: Eu poderia estar tomando meu café da manhã na mansão, se não fosse por esse jumento alado!

Hyoga: Tudo por culpa do Seiya! Vamos pegá-lo!

Ikki: Demorô!

Hyoga e Ikki partem para espancar Seiya.

Shiryu: Esperem! Presumo que devemos seguir adiante.

Ikki: E por que eu faria isso?

Shiryu: Porque está com fome.

Ikki: Não estou não.

Shiryu: Mas acabou de dizer que queria estar tomando café na mansão.

Ikki: Ah, é me esqueci... - Logo se ouve um ronco da barriga de Ikki.

Shiryu: Viu!

Ikki: Esquece... Vamos adiante.

Então os cavaleiros de Athena seguem sem rumo pelo mundo de Inuyasha, até que param em frente a uma cachoeira.

Shiryu: Uma cachoeira!

Seiya: E o que há?

Shiryu: vou treinar!

Ikki: vou beber um pouco d'água.

Shun: E eu vou tomar um banho.

Hyoga: Vou tirar uma soneca, me acordem quando terminar.

Seiya: E eu o que eu faço?

Ikki: Se vira!

Seiya: Ah é bom mesmo. Eu que não quero ver o Shun pelado!

Shiryu: É, eu desisto de treinar na cachoeira.

Ikki: Shun espera eu pegar a água e depois você faz o que quiser.

Shun: Tá.

�

Enquanto Shun toma banho de cachoeira, os outros pegam no sono e dormem.

�

Shun: Ai! Quem me beliscou? Seiya, foi você?

�

E Seiya roncava sem parar.

�

�

Shun: IKKIIIII!

Hyoga: ROOOOOOOOONCCCCCCCCC- MAMÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃEEEEE!

Jakotsu: Nossaa! Que bundinha boa de se beliscar! UAUUU! COMO VOCÊ É LINDOOOOO!

Shun: IIIIKKIIIIII! Esse viado beliscou a minha bunda! BUUAAAAAAAAA!

Ikki: OO QUÊ? - Fazendo posição de luta.

Hyoga: O que houve Ikki?

Seiya: Roooooonc! - Athena está em perigo, eu vou salvá-la! - Hyoga dá um pedalaço na cabeça de Seiya.

Hyoga: Não idiota! Não estamos com Athena!

Seiya: E então ela vai morrer! SAAAOOOOOORIIIIIIIIIIIII! - Começa a ficar deseperado e leva outro "pedala Robinho"

Hyoga: Imbecil! Shun foi beliscado por aquele viadinho ali. - Indicando Jakotsu.

Seiya: O que? HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... - e se cai na risada.

Hyoga: O que houve agora?

Seiya: Ele parece o Michael Jackson de cabelo preso, tem até a voz fina. HAUHAUHAUHAUHUAHUAHUAUAHUAH.

Shun: Nem o Afrodite fez isso comigo, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Ikki: Escuta seu... sua... seu... Sua bicha! Você beliscou a bunda do meu irmão. Vai se arrepender de ter nascido! AVEEEE FÊÊNIX! - Jakotsu fica todo quebrado.

Shiryu: O que aconteceu por aqui? Ikki disparou o Ave Fênix, mas por que?

Hyoga: Porque Shun foi beliscado por aquele viadinho que estА nos ares.

Jakotsu: UAAAAAUUUU! Além de forte é lindo! Adoro homem másculo. NOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSAAAAAA! Estou no nirvana? 5 homens pra mim! Oi cabeludo, oi moreninho, oi loirão!

Ikki: Argh! Você me dá nojo.

Seiya: Ah não, ninguém fala assim comigo! MEETEOOOOOOOOOOOORO DE PEGASUUUUUUUUSSSSS!

Jakotsu: Ai, mais forte! Eu adoro quando me batem!

Ikki: Já sei! Seiya, afaste-se.

Seiya: Mas Ikki.

Ikki: Afaste-se sei o que estou fazendo.

Hyoga: Ikki, não me diga que?

Ikki: Não pensa besteira, eu nunca faria isso!

Shiryu: Fica quieto Hyoga!

Ikki: GOLPE FANTAAASMAAA DE FÊNIX! - Ikki acerta Jakotsu, que tem alucinações por estar no mundo cheio de mulheres bonitas.

Jakotsu (delirando) - Uai! Credo, sai daqui! Sai daqui!

Ikki: HAHAHAHAHA.

Hyoga: O que você fez, que ilusão criou pra ele?

Ikki: O paraíso pra todos nós, é o inferno para ele. Ele está delirando num mundo cheio de mulheres lindas.

Hyoga: Você aplica esse golpe em mim?

Ikki: Eu já lhe apliquei aquela vez, lá no Monte Fuji, ou se esqueceu?

Hyoga: Mas você usou a minha mamãe! E a transformou num monstro! Você vai pagar!

Shiryu (segurando Hyoga): Para, isso não é hora para entrarmos em atrito. Vamos sair daqui! Estou sentindo a presença de mais seis energias estranhas.

�

Os cinco de bronze se mandam dali. Logo, em campo aberto os cavaleiros acabam vendo dois youkais em briga.

�

Kouga (posição de combate): Desista cara de cachorro! A Kagome vem comigo! Vai ser a minha esposa!

Inuyasha (também em posiçãpo de combate): Sem essa seu lobo fedido! Você já está comprometido com aquela lobinha!

Miroku: Ih, já vi que isso vai longe!

Sango: Kagome, faça algo!

Kagome: Inuyasha! Kouga! Parem!

Inuyasha: Não vou permitir que você leve a Kagome! Lobo Fedido!

Kouga: Cara de cachorro! - Até que ouvem uma gigantesca gargalhada.

Miroku: O que é isso?

Seiya: UHAUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAUHA! Cara de cachorro e lobo fedido. Que briga! HAHAUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA.

Inuyasha: Grrrr...! Quem é você?

Seiya (fazendo pose): Eu sou Seiya de Pégasus, cavaleiro de Athena!

Miroku: Cavaleiro? Você não possui nenhuma armadura. E nem cavalo.

Seiya (sem graça); É que eu deixei a armadura em casa... E você tá certo, não tenho cavalo. Shiryu, por que nós somos  
cavaleiros se nem temos cavalo?

Shiryu: O Mestre Ancião me falou o 'porquê' uma vez, mas não me lembro.

Seiya: Hum... pelo jeito o cara de cachorro é você. - apontando para Inuyasha. - E pela aparencia mais suja o outro é o fedido.

Kouga: Está me chamando de sujo?

Seiya: Se serviu a carapuça.

Kouga: Grrr...! Você vai ver humano.

Seiya (posição de ataque): Me mostre o que sabe.

Kouga começa a atacar em grande velocidade, mas Seiya se esquiva de todos os ataques.

Kouga: O quê? Como um humano consegue se desviar de todos os meus ataques?

Seiya: Você é rapidinho. Mas não é como o Aiória. Vai ser moleza. METEORO DE...

Shiryu (detendo o punho de Seiya): Espera, esse deve ser do bando daquele cara com pele de macaco.

Kagome: Pele de Macaco?

Shiryu: Sim! Encontramos um cara escondido entre as árvores com uma pele de macaco branco, o nome dele era Araki...Araku.

Sango: Naraku?

Kouga: NARAKU? Aonde ele está?

Shiryu: Estava indo para aquela direção.

Kouga: Muito bem, depois eu termino a minha luta com vocês. Kagome, depois que eliminar o Naraku eu volto para te buscar e acabar com esse cara de cachorro.

Inuyasha: Isso se você sobreviver ao Naraku.

Kouga: Não se preocupe, eu ainda venho acabar com você e se eu encontrar você, cavaleiro sem cavalo.

Seiya: Estarei esperando.

Kouga vai em direção á Naraku.

Kagome: Agora me digam, quem são vocês e como chegaram até aqui?

Shiryu: Sou Shiryu, e esses são Hyoga, Shun, Seiya e Ikki. Somos cavaleiros de Athena e ligamos a televisão nova que compramos e viemos parar aqui. E vocês?

Kagome: Sou Kagome, estes são Sango, Miroku e aquele nervosinho ali é o Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Ei! Eu não sou nervosinho!

Kagome: Inuyasha, senta!

Inuyasha: Ai!

Seiya: UAHUAHUHAUHAUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA, além de ter essas orelhinhas de cachorro ainda tem coleira... HUHAUHAUHAUHUAHUAHUAHUA

Inuyasha (se levantando): Seu verme!

Kagome: Inuyasha, senta! Senta, senta, senta, senta!

Inuyasha: Ai!... Kagome.

Seiya: Isso, agora é hora do ossinho, vem totó vem!

Shun: Seiya, chega!

Ikki: Sshhh! Shun, tá divertido!

Shiryu: Seiya, acalme-se.

Shippou: E não se esqueçam de mim! Shippou!

Seiya: O que ser isso? - olhos esbugalhados. Um mini menino-menina com rabo de raposa?

Shippou: Ei! Eu sou um menino. E sou um youkai raposa.

Seiya: Aff... isso já tá ficando chato! Todo mundo é youkai. - Começou a lacrimejar. - EU QUERO A SAOOOORIIII!

Hyoga: EUUU QUEEERO A MINHA MAMÃÃÃÃÃÃEEEEE! - Lacrimejando.

Ikki: Sua mãe está morta, cabeção!

Hyoga: Cale-se!

Shiryu: Afinal, o que acontece por aqui, todo mundo está em briga?

Kagome: Por que?

Shiryu: É que encontramos esse Naraku que queria brigar com a gente, só não brigou porque estava fugindo, depois vimos um rapaz parecido com o seu amigo de kimono vermelho.

Miroku: Sesshomaru.

Shiryu: Exato! E depois fomos á uma cachoeira que fica a uns 10 minutos daqui, até que um homem afeminado atacou o Shun que se banhava.

Inuyasha: Então, era o Jakotsu!

Kagome: Bem, é que vocês só encontraram os caras maus. - riu. - Mas nós somos de bem. Estamos atrás dos fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas, muitas partes desta jóia estão escondidas com Naraku.

Shiryu: Por isso todos estão atrás dele.

Jakotsu: Bankotsu! Foram aqueles cinco! Eles abusaram de mim, me usaram e me bateram!

Bankotsu: Entãoo foram vocês que fizeram isso ao meu irmão?

Seiya: Alto lá! Eu não usaria e nem abusaria dessa coisa aí que é o seu irmão!

Hyoga: E eu muito menos! Olha só como eu gosto de mulher! - Agarra Sango e dá um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Sango: Seu pervertido! - Tasca um tapa na cara de Hyoga!  
Miroku: MESTRE! - Se ajoelha aos pés de Hyoga.

Hyoga: Levanta homem! Depois você faz igual com ela.

Ikki: Se a Eiri tivesse visto isso...

Shiryu: Esse não perde a galinhagem.

Hyoga: É cisne!

Bankotsu (com uma gota na cabeça): Escuta, será que podemos continuar a nossa briguinha?

Seiya: Se é o que quer... MEEEETEOOOROOOO DE PÉGASSUUUUUUSS! - Bankotsu tenta se defender com a espada mais apanha feio.

Shiryu: Estou sentindo cinco energias sinistras vindo pra cá.

O resto do Exército dos Sete surge.

Mukotsu: Bankotsu, o que aconteceu?  
Bankotsu: Não fiquem parados! Me ajudem a acabar com esses cinco e depois acabaremos com Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Não preciso deles pra acabar com vocês!

Mukotsu: Não se vanglorie!  
Shun: Eles tem cosmos muito sinistros.  
Ikki: Vamos lutar!

Shiryu: Hyoga! Pegue o controle que está no bolso traseiro da calça de Seiya e aperte qualquer botão!

Hyoga pega o controle e muda de canal os cinco de bronze desaparecem.

Jakotsu (com cara de choro): Eles foram embora!

Inuyasha: Por que pararam? Ainda estou aqui e vou acabar com vocês. 

Os cinco de bronze surgem em uma caverna.

Shun: E agora aonde estamos?  
Ikki: Em uma caverna.  
Hyoga: Vamos sair daqui.  
Seiya: Ao menos estamos livres do Michael Jackson, seu maninho e aqueles youkais afeminados...

Logo os cavaleiros saem da caverna, pois na verdade era apenas uma gruta. Uma menina brincava aos arredores com um animal que parecia um gato.

Sasami: Venha Ryo-ohki!  
Ryo-ohki: Miau!  
Shun: Olhem! Uma menina!  
Sasami: Olá, quem são vocês?

Seiya olha para Ryo-ohki, olha para a floresta e se apavora.

Seiya: Youkais! Youkais!

�

Gente, desculpem pela demora (1 ano... ¬¬) Andei muito ocupado com a faculdade, daí esses tempos me lembrei e resolvi dar uma retomada nessa fic. A do Big Brother me faltam idéias das ações dos personagens. E as outras eu tentarei fazer as continuações.

Certo?

Abraços 


End file.
